


A Night Out

by IronStrange3000



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Blow Job, Bondage, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom Stephen Strange, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Flogging, Healthy Relationships, Humiliation kink, IronStrange, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Tony Stark, awkward moments, bdsm club, tony stark is a kinky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronStrange3000/pseuds/IronStrange3000
Summary: After Tony's insistence, he and Stephen finally visit a gay BDSM club. Though both a little unsure, they soon sink right into their roles as dom and sub, and the night quickly becomes one they'll cherish.(More tags and characters will be added later!)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more IronStrange kink! This chapter features detailed descriptions of spankings and blow jobs!  
> Enjoy!

As the wind blew in his face, Tony clutched the collar of his coat closed. He snuck a hand behind his neck, making sure the emerald green leather collar was still concealed underneath. Not that there was much risk of anyone seeing it, the street was dead this time of night. Even so, the last thing Tony needed was to see an image of him wearing his collar on the cover of a tabloid; he knew Pepper would rip him a new one for that!

Stephen, who was a few steps ahead suddenly stopped walking. They stood right outside a metal door. At any other time of day, this door was shut and unassuming, but now, it was wide open with a sign that proclaimed the name of the club hanging on it. He took a moment to eye the glowing neon sign and sighed before turning to face his boyfriend.

“Are you absolutely sure, love?” he asked, keeping his tone even. Tony playfully scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Darling I told you a million times, yes. I’m sure.” Tony then raised his brow, trying to seem nonchalant as he began to sweat under his collar. “What about _you,_ Stephen? Are _you_ sure?” 

His boyfriend locked eyes with him, and he could feel him seeing right past his bullshit. “No, not at all. But we’ll never be ‘sure’ until we head in, huh?” With a swift movement, Stephen produced a chain link leash from his coat pocket and clipped it to the ring on Tony’s collar before turning to lead him through the door. Tony’s breath hitched, and he felt a familiar throb from inside his skin-tight black leather pants as his eyes darted about, making sure no passersby caught that moment of his boyfriend’s dominance.

Though he couldn’t deny that the idea of some stranger catching him in this position made his cock just a little bit harder…

He cleared his throat. “I thought you weren’t going to do that until we checked in…” His words trailed off and went unanswered as Stephen made his way down a flight of stairs and to a window, where he handed a guy the entrance fee. The sorcerer shrugged off his winter coat, revealing his finely pressed suit underneath.

He raised an eye at his submissive as he handed the desk clerk his coat. “Coat off, Tony.” He commanded gently, but firmly. The mechanic felt his heart jump. There was something about his boyfriend’s “dom voice” that just made him want to obey every single word out of his mouth. But then again, maybe that just the plan behind that tone. With his hands trembling worse than Stephen’s usually did, he unzipped his coat. The guy at the counter accepted both coats, his eyes lingering on the glow of the arc reactor thinly veiled by a mesh tank top on Tony’s chest.

Stephen smoothed his suit jacket before reaching for the door nearby. He took a steadying breath for himself before pulling it open and giving the leash a gentle tug. Trying to calm his own breathing, Tony followed his dom inside.

Neither of them truly knew what to expect. The club was very dimly lit, hard to truly see anyone’s face from more than a foot away (to Tony’s relief.) Tony let his eyes scan the area, seeing a small stage with space for rope rigging, an area with couches where two men were expertly tying a submissive to a chair, and a juice bar. No alcohol here; he couldn’t decide if that was good or bad.

A sharp tug on his leash caught his attention, as Stephen pulled him closer, giving him a stern look. Tony instantly dropped to his knees and looked up his dom, giving him his complete attention.

“Well, pet, here we are. Just a quick rules check....” Stephen prompted.

Tony nodded. “I only speak when spoken to. I’m not to leave your side except to use the bathroom. If anyone wants to play with me, they have to have your permission…”

The sorcerer bent down and kissed him tenderly. “…and yours, let’s not forget. I only want the best for you, love. I don’t want someone unworthy touching you! If you do not like someone, do not hesitate to tell me.”

It was at that moment one of the staff came up and began to speak with Stephen, as Tony fell into his role as a sub. Silently, he waited at Stephen’s feet with his gaze on the floor. He didn’t look up until he felt another tug on the leash.

“Come, pet, we’re getting the grand tour from this nice gentleman….” Stephen said with a grin as he pulled Tony to his feet and followed the staff member.

“…and here, we have our St. Andrews cross, our swing, and if you look back there, we have a few private rooms.” The staff member explained, his tone casual, as if he were giving a tour of a house for sale. He gestured to a staircase. “Upstairs, we have our massage therapist who will be giving free massages all night.”

That got Tony’s attention. Oh, he certainly could go for a massage! Peering up the staircase, he could just barely see the edge of the massage table in the dim lighting. He wondered if anyone was on there right now…

“….any questions?”

He snapped back to reality to see Stephen shaking his head to the staff member as he finished the tour. Tony, not wanting to admit he zoned out, followed suit.

“No, I think we should be okay.” Stephen dismissed. “Thank you, though!”

The staff member smiled. “Of course! If you have any questions or need to borrow any equipment, don’t hesitate to ask! My name’s Dave!” He shook Stephen’s hand.

“Pleasure!” He smiled at Dave as he watched him go back to the check-in area, and then turned to see Tony once again on his knees by his feet. “Well, pet. What’s say we get you a nice massage to start out?” He gently ran a hand through his sub’s hair, the latter shuddering and leaning unconsciously into the touch.

“Master…?”

“You have been working so hard, lately. I see the way you’ve become so tense. I think a massage is the thing you need! Now, come. Up we go!”

Tony stood. “Yes, sir.” Stephen gave him a smile as he tugged the leash slightly. He began leading the sub upstairs to the small area that they could now clearly see. Over near one wall was the massage table and an older gentleman standing by it, a full bottle of massage oil at his side. On the couch surrounding the area were a few guys lounging around, seemingly just waiting. Tony could feel the curious eyes on him and was suddenly super thankful about the “no cellphones” policy.

Unclipping the leash from his sub’s collar, Stephen addressed the man at the table. “My pet here needs a good rub down. The poor thing has been so stressed lately!” Tony automatically opened his mouth, a snide remark hanging on his tongue, but the older man was quicker.

“Okay. Just go ahead and get your clothes off and hop up on the table, on your front!”

Tony froze. He didn’t expect to have to get naked _this_ fast. His eyes darted around at the strangers watching, and settled on his dom. Playing it cool, he stripped off his sneakers, socks, mesh shirt and tight skinny jeans.

"All the way.” encouraged the man as he began to warm up some massage oil in his palms. Tony hesitated, but pulled off his briefs, his slightly stiff dick bouncing as the fabric was pulled away. He was now clad in nothing but a collar in a room full of horny strangers.

Yet, to his surprise, nothing about it seemed weird or uncomfortable.

He sat down on the table and the older man helped him lie on his stomach. A moment later, Tony felt the coolness of the oil as the man began to work at his tense muscles.

Unsure of where to look, he kept his eyes trained on Stephen. The dom stood nearby, watching the massage. He gave Tony a reassuring smile and reached out to stroke his cheek. Tony felt his cheeks heat up- God, Stephen could read him like a book. There was no hiding any unsureness from him.

He let his eyes slip shut for a moment as he focused on the skilled hands on his body. He hadn’t been sure if he’d appreciate being rubbed down by some middle-aged stranger, but here he was, completely nude and covered in the oil in front of strangers, some of whom were pulling out their own cocks and beginning to masturbate. But none of that really mattered. This massage was wonderful, and he knew Stephen was right there, not letting him out of his sight for a moment.

A sigh escaped his lips as the older man slipped his hands over his ass and down to his thighs. Man, this was long overdue.

“God, he is beautiful.” A voice nearby said. Tony let his eyes flutter open to see another man standing by Stephen as they watched. The stranger eyed Tony from head to toe, drinking in his entire form, every curve, every muscle, every little detail.

A smile tugged at Stephen’s lips, his eyes locking with his submissive, the latter’s eyes sparkling with complete trust and adoration. “That he is.” He reached over and stroked Tony’s cheek once more. “He’s my beautiful boy.” The sub leaned into the touch; Stephen was here, he’d never let anything bad happen to him.

As Tony was helped turn onto his back, he could feel any lingering doubts about coming here slip away. For the remainder of the massage, he kept his eyes on his dom.

* * *

Tony’s legs were a little wobbly as he followed his dom down the stairs. He had decided to forgo putting clothes back on, except for his briefs. He had already been completely exposed, so why cover back up?

Stephen lead the way to the check-in desk, where he put Tony’s clothes with their coats.

“Oh, and could I please borrow a paddle?” he asked Dave. The sub felt his blood run cold. Grinning and sensing the sub’s tension, he looked at him. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice that mouth of yours opening up to speak out of turn?”

The sub, deep down, wasn’t surprised that Stephen had noticed. After all, the man knew Tony could barely keep his mouth shut. Although in that moment, words seemed to be impossible for the man who usually ran his mouth.

“I….master, please forgive me…” he finally stammered as Dave handed Stephen a black paddle. The word, “slut” was written on it in large, red letters.

“I will forgive you once your punishment has been administered. You broke one of our rules, pet.”

Tony bowed his head. “I am sorry…” His leash was tugged roughly, bringing his face just inches from his dom. They locked eyes once more, Stephen’s full of mischief and excitement.

“Oh, I know you are. And you will be even more so in a minute.” He turned and began to lead Tony to the back rooms.

The rooms were even darker than up front. Several men were hanging around just silently watching as another dom jerked off his submissive, the latter of whom was wrapped tightly in a straight jacket, a black hood hiding his face. The men around masturbated happily to the sub’s gagged moans.

Stephen leaned down to Tony’s ear. “We should get you a hood like that. Maybe that’ll shut you up.” And Tony shuddered as his dom lead him to a nearby bench, watching as he settled himself down. In one swift motion, Stephen pulled him forward and over his knees. As Tony squirmed to get better situated, he felt a scarred hand grab his face and force him to look at his dom, and a second hand starting to pull down his underwear, revealing his perfectly round ass. “Let me hear your safe words, pet.”

“Red means stop, yellow is slow down, and green is everything’s good.”

Stephen smiled as he let go of Tony’s face and picked up the paddle, focusing magic into that hand to keep it steady. The other hand, the one that had tugged Tony’s underwear off, caressed his thighs. Tony shivered at the touch, a content smile gracing his face, then…

SMACK!

There was no warning as Stephen brough the paddle down across Tony’s left butt cheek. He gasped in surprise, and Stephen landed a second smack on his right cheek.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Tony could only gasp and cry out as the assault on his rear continued, Stephen not pausing or letting up.

“This is what happens to naughty boys who talk without permission…” the dom said, the smooth and casual tone of his baritone voice contradicting the burning pain Tony’s butt felt.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

The paddle was now hitting the backs of Tony’s thighs, his body jerking with each impact. The sub had a high pain tolerance, and his dom didn’t hold back.

After a few more hits, the paddle stopped falling. Stephen leaned down and whispered, “Check in with me, love.”

Tony was panting hard. “G-green…green, m-master!” he managed to stammer. In truth, his butt was beginning to reach his limit, but Tony felt an odd need to try to push further. Stephen seemed to realize this and the next few hits were a little gentler as he tried to evenly distribute the smacks.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Just as Tony was about to finally fold and safeword out, Stephen put down the paddle and instead rubbed a comforting hand over his burning rear. “Good boy…you took that so well!” He gently helped him sit up, not hiding a chuckle as Tony winced at the pain of doing so, and leaned forward to kiss him. “I’m very pleased.”

“Thank you master. I promise I’ll be good.”

“Oh, I know you will, Tony. But something tells me you like having an audience for your punishment.” It was only then Tony realized that some of the other men had been watching the spanking. He felt the cheeks on his face turn about as hot as the ones on his butt, and he was pretty sure they looked just as red. Fingers wove into his hair and yanked his head back. “How about we show them what a good boy you truly are?” Stephen slowly and teasingly traced Tony’s lips with a trembling finger before dipping it into his mouth. Tony instantly sucked on the finger for a moment until his dom nudged him onto the floor.

Tony settled on his knees, his leash dangling down his front. He watched with eager eyes as the dom loosened and dropped his pants, followed by his boxers. The sub wasted no time in swallowing his master’s length, being careful not to trigger his gag reflex.

Stephen moaned happily as he again gripped Tony’s hair, guiding his head and urging him to speed up. The men around were getting even more excited, and the pair could feel the attention.

Determination boiled inside Tony’s stomach; if these men wanted a show, he’d give it his all. Ramping up his intensity and moaning around the dick in his mouth, he looked up at his dom, locking eyes with him. Stephen’s gaze was a mix of love, adoration, and possessiveness, a gaze that made Tony’s heart flutter.

He gagged on the dick just then, took a second to pull back and catch his breath, but then went right back to it. Stephen’s fingers in his hair tightened slightly and pulled him back. “Whoa now, pet. I know how much you love my big cock in your pretty mouth, but no need to choke yourself!” Panting heavily, Tony nodded, pausing for another few seconds, licking the pre-cum off the tip with little licks, and then continuing.

He loved the sounds of his dom moaning in pleasure, knowing that it was him causing those moans. Without realizing it, he sped up once again, making as much noise as he could while doing so.

The hand pulled him off Stephen’s dick once more. “Thank you, pet. That’s enough for now. Don’t want to spend all our energy on one thing, now do we?” Stephen bent down, locking eyes once more. “Besides, I have some other plans for you while we’re here…” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Tony get a bit of a surprise while at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy birthday to RDJ! Apparently he shares a birthday with Maya Angelou! Just a fun little bit of trivia I learned today from seeing Robert's Instagram post about their shared birthday...
> 
> But yeah, on with the chapter!!

Tony sipped at his water bottle as he knelt at Stephen’s feet, his head against his thigh as he sat on one of the cushioned benches. His dom’s hand was tangled in his hair, a gentle touch compared to the harsh treatment he’d shown Tony’s sore behind.

Both men had their eyes on the stage in front of them, watching as two men bound a third one in ropes, eventually suspending him from the structure above them. The man’s legs were tied in a frogtie, a complex harness encasing his torso. A largely knotted cloth was tied in his mouth, and a silk blindfold covered his eyes.

“Wishing that were you, my pet?” Stephen whispered into Tony’s ear, causing him to jump.

His eyes never leaving the scene, he stuttered, “I…yes, I would like to try that, master…” They both continued to silently watch before he added, “…but it seems like they’ll be awhile…maybe next time?”

Stephen nodded as he finished his water and stuck the bottle in a nearby bin. He then leaned down next to Tony’s ear again. “How are you feeling, love? Think you can handle more, or have you had enough for tonight?”

Tony finished his water as he thought a little. His mind was still trying to process it all. He was beyond used to everyone’s eyes being on him, but in a place like this, it was something he couldn’t help but notice. In the back of his mind, he had a nagging concern about if this got out. Pepper would certainly find a way to deal with the nightmare of a publicity storm, raging at him the entire time. Yet, it was that same attention and people knowing that _the_ Tony Stark was a submissive, exhibitionist slut that excited him as much as it made feel nervous.

”I could do more,” he finally replied. “Besides, didn’t you say you had some more things planned for me?” He devious smirk was met with one spreading across Stephen’s face as well. The dom stood and grabbed hold of the leash, tugging on it. Tony stood, head bowed in submission.

“Very well, pet. Come with me.”

After a quick stop at the front to borrow some rope from Dave, the two walked towards the back, where the St. Andrews cross and some other equipment was stationed, including a few straight back wooden chairs.

Stephen gently pushed Tony down into one of the chairs and unclipped his leash. He grabbed a small bundle of the rope and unfurled it, taking a second to make sure no one was looking at them yet. With a light wave of his hands, he began to magically bind Tony’s wrists together in front of him, peering around him every few seconds.

“Babe, I think people know who we are, they’re not going to question how you’re using magic to-” Tony’s comment was cut off by the appearance of a ballgag floating in front of his mouth.

“Open.” Was the firm command from the dom. Tony did without second thought, allowing the gag to be pushed into his mouth, stretching it wide, and magically buckling behind his head. “Good boy. It’s nice to see that even _you_ know when you need to be quiet!”

Tony smiled as best he could around the gag, mumbling out some snarky remark, receiving a sharp smack on his inner thigh and a stern look as consequence. He fell silent and allowed Stephen to continue. The sub felt his cock twitch as the ropes continued to slowly work around his body, binding each leg to the legs of the chair and intricately weaving around his torso. Relaxing and letting Stephen do his work, his eyes wandered to the scene beside them. His blood ran cold at what he saw- or rather, _who._

Strapped to a St. Andrew’s cross was a naked, collared, very muscular brunette. His back against the cross, showing off his sculpted muscles, caged cock, and blindfolded face. It also allowed a view of the thin, red marks covering his chest and stomach, courtesy of his incredibly-muscular blonde dom’s flogger. But the most striking element to the submissive was his left arm; from shoulder to hand, it was made of metal.

He glanced at Stephen to see if he’d noticed their teammates in a scene beside them. If he had noticed, his dom hadn’t made any indication of it. He just continued with the rope work like nothing else was happening.

Tony looked back at Bucky and Steve. The two had always been secretive with their bedroom antics and he hadn’t thought them to be the kinky type at all. Now here he was being bound almost naked to a chair beside them as they continued in their scene. As he watched them, though he couldn’t help but wonder how the restraints held up Bucky’s metal arm without him breaking free. He admired the flow of the flogger. Steve’s movements were smooth and skilled, the leather strands almost dancing across his sub’s torso, leaving bright red marks in their wake.

A loud, extremely pained shout suddenly came from the submissive on the cross, who up until this moment had been taking his punishment almost silently.

Steve paused, flogger raised. “Do you need to take a break?” Bucky paused as well, clearly considering, before nodding vigorously. His breath was labored, sweat coating his body. The blonde lowered the flogger before stepping up to carefully embrace him, petting his long hair. “It’s okay. You’re here with me. I’ve got you. Just breathe for me, baby boy.” Bucky laid his head on his dom’s shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “Ya know, I give you those safe words for a reason. You need to tell me when you need a breather.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy…” the sub hiccupped as Steve’s hand cupped the back of his head.

Well, Tony was certainly finding out a lot about the two of them tonight.

“It’s okay, baby. I just need to make sure my boy’s alright.” Steve patiently gave his sub a chance to settle, rubbing his neck and kissing his cheeks. Out of the corner of Steve’s eye, he noticed Tony staring. He fully looked at his teammate, his expression a mix of confusion and slight embarrassment, an expression Tony guessed his face showed as well.

Tony’s attention was suddenly taken from the awkward moment when a powerful vibration went through his body. Oh yeah. How long had he been wearing the vibrating plug now? Eight hours? Twelve? He’d lost track of time. Stephen made him slip it in before they left the house that morning and would turn it on during the day at random moments- during dinner, walking down the street, browsing a store. He looked over at Stephen, who had shrugged off his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his button-down, as he held the remote up, a devious smirk gracing his features.

“Aww, did someone forget about my little accessory?” he chuckled darkly. Tony felt a shiver go through his whole body. God, hearing Stephen’s “dom voice” was just bliss! Said dom stepped closer to Tony, tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled his head back, eliciting a moan from the sub. “I hope you enjoyed your view of the others there, but now it’s time to keep those wandering eyes right there they belong. On me. Do you understand, boy?” Tony nodded as best he could with his hair still being held, his eyes half-lidded. Stephen hit a button on the remote, turning up the vibration intensity and causing Tony to gasp. “How many times have I brought you to the edge today with this thing? Three? Four?” His eyes flickered to the side as he made sure to speak loud of enough for Steve and Bucky to hear clearly. Tony’s face again heated with embarrassment. Oh God, Stephen was loving this turn of events, wasn’t he?

Stephen let go of his hair and slowly, teasingly, began to move his hand down Tony’s body. “And yet you’ve been so good as to not cum all that time.” His hand traveled to the waistband of Tony’s underwear. “…And without the cock ring this time! Someone’s learning some self-control! I’m so proud of you, my sweet boy!”

“Steve, why does that voice sound familiar?” Bucky asked his dom in a hushed voice. Steve whispered into his ear. The soldier’s face stayed stoic as he was told who was nearby.

Trying to ignore them, Tony focused on Stephen’s praise. He felt his cheeks heat up even more as he smiled sheepishly. The next thing he felt was Stephen dipping his hand into his briefs, wrapping scarred fingers around his semi-hard dick. “I think you’ve earned some release…don’t you?” The sub gasped and nodded automatically. To hell with what Steve and Bucky were thinking. All that mattered now was him and Stephen. “I’m sorry, pet, what was that? You gotta tell me what you want.” Tony’s stomach knotted up with anticipation as he tried to say, “Please make me cum, master!” although it just came out as garbled sounds.

“Mmm…you know how your master loves hearing his pet’s gag-talk…” Stephen had now slipped Tony’s dick fully out of his underwear. Channeling magic into his hand once more, he began to teasingly slide his hand up and down the shaft. “How about you tell me some more? Tell me how badly you want to cum for me!”

“Aww eely, eely ah too cuh fuhhh oo, ahther…” Tony breathed out, drool beginning to drip from the edge of the gag. Stephen waved his hand, magically wiping it away, and then returned to the cock in his hand, which was now fully erect. His speed increased a little bit, and then a little more, not missing the fact that pre-cum had started to leak out of Tony’s slit.

“You’ve been so good all day, my pet. I know you’re just dying to release!” Stephen leaned in, his lips right next to Tony’s ear. “…so let’s have it…” and he pressed another button on the remote, cranking the plug to the maximum setting. At the same time, he sped up his hand movements. Tony cried out into his gag, his hips trying to buck furiously against the ropes that held him to the chair.

Beside them, Steve had resumed whipping his sub on the cross. Bucky’s gasps mixed with Tony’s pleasured moans in a beautiful harmony of pleasure and pain.

As he got closer and closer to the edge, Tony’s heart raced behind his arc reactor. God, was it safe to get to this level of excitement? Should he have Stephen slow down? But he didn’t worry for long; seconds later, he came apart, his juices spraying onto his own chest, and Stephen’s hand.

Sagging into the chair, Tony felt his heart began to slow down to a safer rate. The buckle of the gag came loose magically, and he dropped his aching jaw to let it slide out and hang around his neck. Chuckling, his dom scooped some cum off the sub’s exhausted body and held a finger to his mouth.

“Clean up your mess, pet.” Tony immediately began to suck his finger, a dopey smile on his face and his eyes in a daze.

“Ah, he looks like such a happy boy.” commented Steve as he removed the final restraints from the brunette’s limbs. His legs wobbled beneath him and he stumbled into his dom’s arms. “Whoa, easy there, Buck. I got you.” He helped the tired sub sit down on the ground, lifted his blindfold, and then grabbed a water bottle he’d hidden nearby for him. “When you’re done with that, how about you kneel down here and show how well you clean my boots?”

Bucky drained half the water bottle, gasping for breath once he couldn’t suck anymore down. “Yes, Daddy. I would love to!” His dom stroked his hair in response, Bucky leaning contently into the touch.

Stephen eyed the sub, being careful not to stare at his metal arm. “I see yours seems like a happy boy, too.”

The blonde laughed a little awkwardly as his sub dropped to his knees and began to lick the toe of his black boots. “Yeah, Buck usually ends up pretty happy after club nights.” He looked down as Bucky, who paused mid-lick at the mention of his name, but soon continued to lick. “It um…it helps him with…with working through the…the past, ya know…? His teammates nodded in understanding, the three of them falling silent.

Tony couldn’t help but watch Bucky in fascination. He’d heard about boot-worship on some of the kink site he frequented, but never had seen it in person. “So…Capsicle, we never expected to see you two in a place like this.”

The super solider chuckled again as Bucky finished licking and sat back on his heels, grabbing the water again to clean his mouth. “Yeah, the feeling’s mutual, Tony.” Once he saw Bucky had finished the water, he leaned down and shared a deep passionate kiss with Bucky.

“…so you two have been here before?” Stephen asked after a moment. The two soldiers broke their kiss.

“Yeah, a few times. We just have to be careful not to break the restraints or equipment, ya know?” Steve said, tugging on Bucky’s collar and pulling him to his feet.

An awkward silence lingered in the air.

“If…if you guys want…I could…look into building some enforced restraints you guys can use?” Tony offered sheepishly.

Bucky and Steve exchanged glances before Steve replied. “Actually, that’d…that’d be great if you could!” He offered a smile, trying to ease the tension. 

And it seemed to work- Tony felt his shoulders ease up, and Stephen’s posture relaxed a little. Even Bucky hinted a small smile.

“So, glad to see you found a way to keep him quiet…” Bucky remarked, gesturing to the red ballgag still around Tony’s neck. The genius was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was still bound to a chair. He couldn’t help but smile at the absurdity of the moment.

“Hey, watch it, Barnes-” His retort was cut off by his boyfriend waving his hand to magically force the gag back in, causing Tony to moan in protest.

“As you can see, it certainly does what it needs to.” Stephen said, tightening the strap with another wave of his hand.

“Indeed. Hey look, I’m going to go get this one something to eat. You two have fun.” Steve began to lead Bucky away, when Stephen called out to him.

“Hey, can you leave the flogger?”

Steve’s eyes widened in surprise, glancing at Tony, silently asking if he wanted that. After he saw a quick nod of approval, he put the flogger down next to the cross and walked his submissive towards the front.

Stephen walked over to the flogger, picking it up and running it over Tony’s lap, teasingly. “Well now, my pet…I think it’s time for some real fun, don’t you?” Laying the flogger across his sub’s legs, Stephen slowly undid his collar and black tie, taking the latter and putting it over Tony’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I got one more chapter, and it's (if I do say so myself) the best one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen cuffs Tony to the St Andrew's cross and the best part of their night begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been preoccupied with When You Least Expect It, and this fic laid dormant with one last chapter to be finished. Thanks to Sting_Rhae for commenting and giving me the push to complete it!

CHAPTER 3

With a snap of his fingers, Stephen magically removed the ropes that bound Tony to the chair. He carefully placed his hands under his armpits and hoisted him to his feet, being sure to keep a guiding hold on his now-blindfolded boyfriend as he led him to the cross.

Tony’s body trembled with post-orgasm bliss, his briefs still around his thighs, and he stumbled on shaky legs, clutching onto the taller man.

“Alright, pet, just a quick step up…carefully…” Stephen helped him onto the small platform the cross sat on and helped him stand against it, facing it, his plugged ass in full view. “Arms up.” Though Tony had to stand on his tiptoes, Stephen was able to place the cuffs that hung from the cross around his wrists. Stepping back and allowing his boyfriend to get used to the new position, he slowly moved to pick up the flogger. “How are you feeling there?”

“Green, master.” The sub pressed himself against the cool wood, taking in a deep breath as his bare skin touched it.

“You’re on your toes, pet. Will you be alright like that?”

“Yes master, I can handle it.”

Stephen grinned, gently leaning forward to kiss his submissive’s neck. “I know you can, pet.” He again gently draped the flogger’s strands across his lover’s skin, causing the latter to gasp sharply at the light touches, his back arching. “Someone’s a little sensitive.”

Tony took a deep, steadying breath before quipping, “Well, gee, I wonder why that is…”

A hard smack to his bare rear made him yelp, jerking against the cuffs before Stephen roughly grabbed his hair.

“Care to run that by me again, boy?”

His heart leapt, the blood rushing to his cock as he felt it starting to harden once more. “I…I said I’m yours to use, sir!”

The dom chuckled darkly as he slowly let go of his hair. “That’s what I thought.”

The touch of the flogger again traced down Tony’s back, making him shudder. Arousal began to shoot through him once more. “Please master…please don’t tease me like this…”

“Oh, but pet, I absolutely adore it when you’re just waiting for it…waiting for that first hit…” He slipped his finger into the waistband Tony’s briefs, pulling them the rest of the way down so torturously slow that all Tony could do in response was moan.

“Please, master…. _please_ …”

“Oh, I love it when you beg.”

CRACK.

A flash of lightening landed on Tony’s bare rear, the sting causing him to cry out in surprise. A shaky hand wove into his hair and tugged on it again. He could feel his boyfriend’s hot breath on his ear as he leaned in and whispered, “…but I love hearing you scream even more…” He let go of Tony’ hair and stepped back before he snapped the flogger forward again, this time getting Tony square in the back. Tony again yelped. “Hmm…it’s sure been awhile since we’ve used a tool like this…I wonder how much of this you’ll be able to take…”

Tony gasped, barely catching his breath before saying, “Please sir…I can handle however many you want to give to me!” Stephen’s hand caressed his face, and he leaned into the caring touch.

“Tell you what, pet. I’ll give you ten more lashes. If you can handle that, I’ll give you ten more. How does that sound?”

“I-I would like that, master.”

Stephen took his hand from Tony’s face. “Alright. Count them out for me, and be sure to thank me each time, got it?” Tony nodded vigorously, receiving a sharp lash across the back in response. “I said, got it?”

“Y-yes s-sir…” Tony stuttered.

“Good. That last one was simply for not properly responding to me. Begin counting from here on out.” He cracked the flogger once again.

Inhaling sharply, Tony counted, “One…thank you sir!”

CRACK

Under the blindfold, Tony winced. “…two…thank you sir!”

CRACK

He yelped. “…three…thank…thank you…sir!”

CRACK

He practically shouted, “Four! Thank you sir!”

The leather bands danced lightly across his skin once again. “My my…are you already reaching your limit, pet? Color!”

It took Tony a moment to find his vocal cords. “…g-green, sir!”

Stephen sighed. “Okay, pet. I will continue. But you promise me you will safeword the moment you cannot stand anymore. Am I understood?”

The sub nodded before remembering to answer verbally. “Yes sir! I will safeword if I need to, sir!”

“That’s a good boy.” And he resumed.

With each crack of the flogger, Tony felt his resolve to see it through growing.

Hits five through seven were painful, but still tolerable. Tony mostly found himself gasping through each one before remembering to count and thank his dom.

By hit eight, his back was on fire. Tony could feel hot tears soaking the blindfold. His voice was choked with a sob as he forced himself to count and thank Stephen.

Instead of the flogger hitting again, a shaking hand caressed his back. “Check in with me, love. Do you need a moment?”

Despite his mind screaming at him to say yes, he stuttered out, “….green…”

But all this got was his hair being tugged roughly again.

His dom’s voice was in his ear. “I know when you’re lying to me, pet. I don’t like it when you lie to me. I will give you one more chance to tell the truth…”

There was no threat given, but the tone of Stephen’s voice was enough to tell Tony everything- be truthful or they stop right there and go home. Sighing in resolve, Tony moaned, “Yellow…”and heard the flogger hit the ground with a muted thud as Stephen’s hands were all over him, soothing the angry marks from the flogger.

“Good boy. I’m proud of you for being truthful with your limits.” Stephen murmured lovingly. Tony was grateful for the restraints keeping him upright because he almost melted at the praise. His dom’s arms snaked around his midsection in a gentle embrace. “You did amazingly, don’t worry that you didn’t get all ten. I’m proud of you. You took what I gave you so well!”

Tony let his head loll to the side to rest on Stephen’s shoulder, a watery grin across his face. “I think I’m ready for more, sir.”

Stephen kissed his temple. “Now my sweet, let’s not rush. Take your time.”

“Would you like me to get him some water?” came a different voice- a dungeon monitor, Tony guessed.

“Yes, please do. Thank you!” Stephen responded before speaking to his sub once more. “You’re going to have some water and breathe before we resume.”

Tony whined. “But, babe, I don’t want to make you wait much longer!” A scarred hand clamped over his mouth.

“Shh…don’t worry about me. We have plenty of time here, and I want to be sure my sweet pet is cared for. Am I understood?”

His body sagging against the cuffs, Tony muttered. “Yes, master…”

“Do you need a break from the restraints? Answer truthfully!”

“No sir. I’m okay.”

Even with the sincerity of Tony’s answer, Stephen reached up to check his boyfriend’s circulation. By that point, the monitor returned with the bottle of water. Stephen removed the cap with magic and carefully tilted the bottle to Tony’s lips.

“Slowly. Take small sips. Good boy.” He encouraged as his boyfriend slowly drank the water. Once Tony had enough, he pulled away and Stephen again used his magic to close it. “How are you feeling, love?”

Tony took a moment before he answered. He flexed his bound hands; they were feeling slightly numb, but not in any painful way.

“I’m okay, sir. Ready to go again.”

He felt Stephen back off him. “Are you sure, love?”

Tony nodded vigorously. “I am!”

His dom laughed again. “Well, I will not be using the flogger again. I think instead, we might move on to something else, hmm?”

Before Tony could ask what he meant, he heard the familiar sound of a belt being fiddled with a zipper being pulled down. His heart fluttered as a scarred hand wrapped around his half-hardened cock for the second time that night.

“Oh my. Getting hard again already? Someone’s having a fun night, hmm?” Stephen whispered, his mouth right by his ear, his breath hot as he spoke, making a chill run down the sub’s spine. “My little pet enjoys being put in his place in front of everyone here?”

Tony moaned, his head starting to swim. “Yes, master. I enjoy it so much…”

A second scarred hand began to caress his ass. “Such a naughty thing you are…so eager to be put on display.”

The sensation of touch was almost too much to bear. Along with the physical touch of his dom, Tony could feel several pairs of eyes on them. Oh, he needed this teasing to end. A devious smirk forming across his face, Tony knew exactly how to get Stephen to get to it.

“…so what are you going to do about that?”

The hands left his cock and ass. After an intense moment of silence, the ball-gag was magically replaced back in between his lips. The vibrating plug was tugged on and pulled from his hole at a tormentingly slow pace, Tony whining at the empty feeling once it was out.

“I think we both know the answer to that…” Stephen practically growled, the sound of fabric rustling as, from what Tony could guess, he began to pump his own dick. “You are going take it. You are going to take it all. Everyone is going to get to see how big a whore you truly are!”

Desire filled every inch of Tony’s body, as his dom lost any sense of his usual ‘gentlemanly’ way of speaking. He slightly widened his stance as he listened to the rustling getting more intense.

A finger coated in gel poked at his puckered entrance, likely lubricated with magic, and he moaned. It carefully, yet quickly slipped inside his hole, pumping slowly at first, but rapidly increasing in speed. He let his head drop against the cross, letting his body give in to the sensations and giving the other man full control.

His head swam even more, as if he was drunk. He knew he belonged to Stephen Strange. He was bound to a cross, naked and being penetrated in front of strangers. He was at his master’s commands, which fully hardened his cock for the second time. A second finger joined the first one, carefully stretching out the sub’s hole, the rustling slowing down somewhat, but Stephen’s breathing speeding up.

“You ready for me, my whore?” the dom panted.

Heart racing once more, Tony nodded.

The fingers stretched him out, slowly guiding in Stephen’s thick member. Tony gasped first, the girth stretching him out wider than the fingers, but he quickly got used to the familiar sensation of being filled

Stephen settled for a moment, letting his pet get used to the feeling, before he began to move. His body tensed as he tried to keep a slow, steady pace, but soon enough began to thrust harder and faster into his boyfriend.

Gasping and crying out as best he could from behind the gag, Tony soaked in every second of it, feeling as if his whole body were merely floating. He pictured what it all must look like; Stephen, sweat dripping down his forehead, his face twisted in pure pleasure as he plowed into him, and he just having to hang there and take it all. He could picture the horny men watching them go at it, their own dicks in their hands, wishing for nothing more than to jump in with them.

But Tony knew this part was all for Stephen. For all the times his boyfriend let others play with him, the sorcerer was the only one allowed the penetrate him. Anyone else who even _thought_ about doing so was met with a threatening glare and low growl from the possessive dom.

As Stephen’s thrust got even faster and he grunted with the motions, whispering dirty things into Tony’s ear that he could no longer even decipher as words, the genius felt his legs begin to shake. The gag was magically removed, hanging around his neck once more. Tony cried out fully.

“Tell me who you belong to!” Stephen grunted.

He almost couldn’t get the words out. “You, Stephen!”

Tony came right then and there, just a second before Stephen emptied out into him.

The dom stayed where he was for a moment, just allowing himself to stay inside his boyfriend a moment longer, gently caressing his back, and then he slowly pulled out.

Tony, head still in the clouds, felt his unsteady legs give out. The chains on his wrists were the only things holding him up. The extra pressure hurt his wrists, but he couldn’t give less of a damn if he tried.

A second later, however, the cuffs magically released and Tony stumbled backwards into the arms of the sorcerer, who lifted him bridal style. As he was carried, he felt Stephen’s seed leaking from his hole, and he heard the happy noises from other men around them.

As soon as he sat down, Stephen lifted the tie from the sub’s face. The shorter man blinked and looked around, finding them sitting on a bench a few feet away from the cross. Stephen had tucked himself back into his pants and redid his belt. Some of their audience still hung around the area, watching as Stephen cradled him, pushing his head against his shoulder and whispering sweet praises to him.

Scanning all the faces, he caught sight of the two he recognized. Steve and Bucky stood on the other side of the room, Bucky kneeling at Steve’s feet, and Steve nervously fiddling with his sub’s leash.

Noticing the other two men as well, Stephen made eye contact with Steve, who gave him a gentle, yet awkward smile before hastily tugging on Bucky’s leash, leading him from the area.

“Wonder how much they caught of that.” Tony mused out loud. “It’s gonna be weird once we get back to the compound, huh?”

Stephen simply chuckled, gently kissing the top of Tony’s head. “We’ll worry about that later. How about for now we get you cleaned up and get some food in your stomach?”

Tony nodded before clumsily stumbling onto unsteady legs, leaning on his boyfriend for support as the latter collected his suit jacket and tie, as well as the flogger and the plug.

He placed his palm on his sub’s lower back and began to walk them to the front of the club. “So, love, did you have a good time?”

The sub snorted. “Why don’t you take a look at my cum-covered legs and tell _me_?”

“You brat. Better watch that mouth, or I’ll make you wear that ballgag as we leave!”

Tony just laughed, picking his head up to kiss Stephen’s cheek. “Maybe you could put it back in next time we’re here?”

A playful grin split across the sorcerer’s face. “Oh, I think I’m getting you a muzzle for next time, instead.” When he saw Tony opening his mouth to retort, he caught him with a full, sloppy kiss instead. They slowly parted from it, keeping each other’s gaze. “We could start looking for the perfect one tomorrow, if you’d like.” He grinned again. “Maybe model it for Rodgers and Barnes when we find one?”

The genius barked out a laugh as they went to the counter to get the rest of their clothes. “It’s a date, wizard, it’s a date”!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this chapter/fic. I've been experimenting more with BDSM/Kink fics, especially with IronStrange-centered ones. Thanks for reading/commenting!!


End file.
